


I'm Going Mad Here

by littlefirefly31



Series: Kink/Request Fics [42]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Dom!Jared, M/M, Sequel, artist!Jensen, bottom!Jensen, sub!Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-22 22:35:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2524166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlefirefly31/pseuds/littlefirefly31
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: how about when Jensen shows his art to a panel, and he remembers he painted it with the brush that Jared used on him. After the session he goes crazy wild and begs his Dom for sex because he's going mad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Going Mad Here

**Author's Note:**

> I have 7 stories to write but they're coming along!

**Prompt** : how about when Jensen shows his art to a panel, and he remembers he painted it with the brush that Jared used on him. After the session he goes crazy wild and begs his Dom for sex because he's going mad.

 

Jensen kind of hated his boyfriend. He was sitting in front of a panel of art critics while they debated whether or not to include his painting in their latest exhibition. Jensen had wanted this for weeks and if they agreed to show it he would be ecstatic. But unfortunately, all he could think about was Jared using the paintbrush on him until Jensen screamed. Every time they commented on a detail or aspect of the painting, his mind went back to his art room, tied to a chair and feeling horribly soft brushes tormenting his genitals.

And he was getting hard.

Jensen was getting hard in front of a panel of sophisticated, mature, prestigious artists that were deciding if Jensen’s art was good enough to display.  

If Jared had just left him alone to paint, if he’d never put that cock cage on Jensen in the first place, he’d actually be able to listen to the feedback they gave him instead of longing for the feeling of Jared’s thick hand around his cock or his fingers up his ass. He just wanted to get his artwork shown.

Jensen took deep, even breaths and tried to cross his legs in an effort to conceal his arousal. His stupid Dom just _had_ to interrupt his creative process and torture Jensen to orgasm. He should have locked the door to his studio.

One of the critics complimented the use of color and Jensen choked out a thank you. His mind danced with the feeling of the purples that painted Jensen’s balls and then ended up on the white canvas. He had to get out of here like, yesterday. Preferably back to Jared so he could fuck Jensen.

Stupid Jared got him into this mess. He totally wouldn’t be hard in front of a bunch of sophisticated members of society if Jared hadn’t played with his dick. Monster.

Jensen shifted and the rough denim against his stiff cock made him wince. He wondered if he could run to the bathroom and jerk off.

Wait, they were saying something to him. Jensen tuned back in. “…we’ll contact you with our final decision, Mr. Ackles,” one of the judges finished.

“Yes, perfect,” Jensen agreed. “Thank you so much for your time.”

They murmured goodbyes and Jensen fled the room as quickly as possible. His dick was throbbing in his jeans and he needed Jared _now_.  Driving home was uncomfortable, his mind kept dashing back to Jared holding him down and tracing little circles across Jensen’s balls. Jensen shivered. He’d probably come as soon as his boyfriend’s hands were on him.

He parked his car sloppily in the parking lot and flung himself into the house. “Jared!”

Jared looked up from his newspaper. His glasses rested on his nose and Jensen thought he looked like a smoking hot college professor. His dick rubbed against the zipper on his jeans and Jensen was reminded of the reason he sprinted home in the first place.

He dropped himself in Jared’s lap and nuzzled into his neck. Jared smelled spicy and Jensen inhaled his scent and everything revolving around Jared. He licked and kissed and sniffed until Jared’s hands pushed him back.

“What’s gotten into you?” Jared asked.

“I need you,” Jensen gasped. “C’mon, Jared, fuck me!”

“Woah, Jen, slow down,” Jared said. “Not that I don’t like this, but what spiked this sudden interest in sex?”  
“Fucking art panel,” Jensen groaned. “I had to listen to them go on and on about the goddamn brush strokes and colors.”

“Why would that-,” Jared stopped in the middle of his sentence and his lips curled up into a smile.

“Shut up,” Jensen muttered.

Jared chuckled. “Didn’t say anything, gorgeous.”

Jensen glared. “Jared, I’m really hard right now and it’s driving me crazy. You can fuck me or I’ll go to the bathroom and take care of it myse-,”

“No,” Jared growled. He grabbed Jensen’s dick and arousal crashed into his knees. Jensen almost collapsed if it weren’t for Jared’s arms catching him. “This dick belongs to me. Your ass belongs to me. I decide what you do with it.”  
“Prove it,” Jensen provoked. “Prove that I’m yours. Make me remember, make me remember that night in my studio.”

Jared growled and tore Jensen’s shirt off. It dropped onto the kitchen floor along with Jared’s tie and socks. They struggled to unbutton clothing on the way to the bedroom. “So far away,” Jensen whined.

Jared glanced to the side. The door to Jensen’s art studio. Jensen and Jared had the same thought and stumbled towards the door and through it. Windows scattered on the walls and empty paint bottles and dry palettes lay on the floor. Most of their clothes were off by now, and Jared just had to toss aside their underwear before skin pressed against skin. “Hurry,” Jensen begged. His dick was aching and he felt like he could explode.

Jared growled and fished around the art drawers until he grabbed a packet of lube. “Gonna remind you who owns you,” Jared purred. “How crazy I can drive you.”

“Yes, you drive me crazy!” Jensen agreed. “Please, Jay!”

Jared grabbed a condom from the pocket in his discarded jeans and slid it on. “You’re practically _edible_ ,” Jared breathed.

Jensen lifted his hips. “Feel free.”

Jared rolled Jensen onto his stomach and pried his cheeks apart. “So tempting.” Jensen’s dick chafed against the wooden floor and he let out a pathetic noise. Jared seemed to get the message because he finally bent his head down and licked across Jensen’s hole. Jensen shuddered and he pushed his ass back against Jared. His hands pinned Jensen’s hips to the floor and continued to fuck Jensen with his tongue, turning him into a squeaky mess. Jared’s tongue was fucking amazing; there was no end to the things that tongue could do to him.

Jared alternated between little kitten licks against the pink pucker to wiggling his tongue deep inside Jensen. Jensen tried to hump the ground in any sort of friction but Jared was strong and his hands kept him firmly in place. “Please,” Jensen pleaded. “I need you!”

Jared pulled his tongue away. Jensen bemoaned the loss but he heart the crinkle of foil and two cool, slick fingers pressed against Jensen’s ass. “God, you’re still open from this morning,” Jared mused.

“That’s what happens when you try and finger someone who just wants to eat their breakfast,” Jensen huffed.

“It was for luck,” Jared taunted. His two fingers twisted and scissored inside Jensen until he was loose enough for a third. “I gotta be in you.”   
“That’s the plan,” Jensen replied. A gasp punctured his lung when Jared’s cock finally slid into him. “Jesus, I always forget how huge you are.”   
“Allow me to remind you,” Jared said. He pumped his hips inside Jensen and it was exactly what he needed. After sitting in place all day and recalling his torture in the cock cage, Jensen needed Jared’s cock and the intense pleasure Jared gave him.

Jared twisted his body and his dick hit Jensen’s prostate. “Oh, there!” Jensen exclaimed.

Jared smirked and aimed his thrusts to hit the spot over and over again. “Hump the ground,” Jared ordered.

It wasn’t the most dignified thing, but Jensen circled his dick on the ground. The wood was slightly slick from the precome dripping from Jensen’s dick. All thoughts of embarrassment went out the window as his mind evaporated into pleasure, and Jensen humped the ground to oblivion.

Their orgasms hit around the same time, Jared moaning and hitting Jensen’s prostate sent Jensen spiraling over the edge.

They panted with exhaustion. Jared pulled out and rolled them onto their sides, facing each other. He rubbed his nose against Jensen’s. “I like needy Jensen.”

“I hate you,” Jensen muttered.

Jared kissed the tip of Jensen’s nose. “I was serious about reminding you about that paintbrush, you know. How long until you can go again?”

Jensen glanced at his easel with smooth brushes lining the bottom. “Give me five minutes.”


End file.
